William And Ennard
'''William and Ennard 'is another upcoming adult animated cartoon sitcom by William Dobbin, who is also the creator of the hit cartoon ''A Canadian Family. The series actually features a cartoon animal caricature version of William himself, and a cartoon version of Ennard, an evil animatronic and the possible main antagonist in the popular game Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location. Episodes Feel free to add to the list. Season 1 #" Ring Around the Douchebags " - William and Ennard create their own amusement park, but when they allow the public entrance to it, things start to go downhill. Air date- September 25, 2053 #" Kore-Ennard " - William and Ennard discover shushi, and decide to open a shushi restaurant. Air date- October 2, 2053 #" My Life As A Stripper-Killer " - William And Ennard freak out and go to extreme measures when they think they've killed a stripper gal. Air date- October 9, 2053 #" The Guys Have Got A Date, Date, Date, Date, Date " - William And Ennard decide to be each other's wingmen for dating. Air date- October 16, 2053 #" Rock The Damn Rafters " William and Ennard become a band, but when they become too popular, they decide to go and become separate singers. Unfortunately, they aren't as good when they sing separately. Air date- October 23, 2053 #" Halloween With William And Ennard " - On Halloween, William is jealous of how Ennard doesn't have to put on a costume of any sort. Out of jealousy, he decides to do the ridiculous job of shutting down Halloween forever. Air date- October 30, 2053 #" Ennard's Die-care " - When Ennard witnesses a mean daycare teacher in action, he decides to take all her kids and start his own daycare. ( Subplot required. ) #" Buddy Ryan " - Ennard finds a friend to hang around his and William's house with them, named Buddy Ryan. ( Subplot required. ) #" How The Bitch Stole Christmas " - Ennard becomes a mall Santa, but when he realizes that any kind of Santa can get away with pretty much anything, he decides to use that power to his advantage. Meanwhile, William becomes what is known as a " Christmas stripper. " #" Ennard The Mennard " - Ennard must take matters into his own hands when Buddy Ryan announces his plans to marry. Air date- #" Real Assholes Of Harbordale " - William and Buddy Ryan become door-to-door salesman, but their activity soon lands their peaceful town of Harbordale in huge trouble. Meanwhile, Ennard stays home and picks a fight with the neighbours. #" Main Street Is A Dick " - The guys go on an adventure in the city. #" Ennard Strikes It Rich " - Ennard gets rich off of some money that he got, but William grows suspicious about where he got the money. #" Buckteeth Idiot Shit " - William and Ennard set out to change the men of Harbordale after they discover that women are attracted to large buckteeth. Category:Adult animation Category:Unfinished pages